Ten years mourning
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Dix ans que Karen Lilica est décédée. Dix ans qu'Hibiki tente d'aller de l'avant. Peut être que quelques mots avec la seule personne encore capable de partager sa culpabilité et son amertume pourrait le tirer de son deuil. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire se situe au tout début des Grands Jeux Magiques. Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Il entendait son rire. Il voyait son sourire mais était incapable de croiser son regard, ses cheveux rejetés devant ses yeux qui, il en était sur, le couvait d'un regard tendre. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire le bonheur de la voir ainsi. Il se sentait flotter sur un nuage de bonheur, catapulté au nirvana par le seul son de son rire.

_Karen_…

Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Et l'image de l'audacieuse constellationniste disparu, laissant place à l'obscurité totale de la pièce où il se trouvait. Hibki Laytis eut un sursaut et se redressa rapidement hors des couvertures. Ses yeux cherchèrent aussi tôt à ses côtés la forme endormie de sa bien-aimée, mais la seule chose à ses côtés était l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Hibiki laissa échapper un soupir avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas et de s'absorber dans la contemplation du plafond de sa chambre. Lentement il reprenait pied. Karen ne pouvait pas être dans le lit à côté de lui, se plaignant de son sommeil agité qui l'empêchait de s'endormir elle-même pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était morte il y avait dix ans de ça. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'utilisateur de la magie Achive. Dix ans… Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira de nouveau. Il n'était qu'un gamin alors. Penser que tant de temps après le souvenir du sourire de Karen Lilica pouvait encore le tirer de ses rêves…

Le Mage de Blue Pegasus se leva et sortit de son lit. Dieu merci, ce genre de réveil ne lui apparaissait plus qu'occasionnellement. Les premières années sans la jeune femme avaient été une véritable torture. Penser que… Penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait peut être pu la retenir de prendre une mission malgré le chantage que lui faisait Léo en refusant de quitter le monde des humains l'avait rendu fou. Il était ironique de remarquer que le Lion avait tâché de se remettre de la mort de la Constellationniste de la même façon que lui. Avec d'autres femmes. D'autres bras autour de lui, d'autres lèvres sur les siennes. Oh bien sur Hibiki ne s'était pas découvert une passion pour la gente féminine une fois Karen morte, il avait toujours été un séducteur. Ce trait de caractère était d'ailleurs partagé par tous les mages de Blue Pegasus.

D'un pas nonchalant il sortit de sa chambre pour croiser une Jenny apparemment de sale humeur qui ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer. Surpris, il ne releva toutefois pas l'impolitesse de sa nakama et continua son chemin vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel où sa guilde séjournait à l'occasion des Grands Jeux Magiques. Les Jeux à proprement parlé ne commencerait que d'ici deux jours. Ce qui lui laissait deux jours pour séduire toute la population féminine de Crocus. Entendant son nom, il se retourna et vit Eve courir dans sa direction. Il attendit que celui-ci le rejoigne, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Tu as oublié n'est-ce pas ? »

Hibiki fronça les sourcils face à la question de son nakama. Oublié ? Visiblement oui, il ne voyait même pas de quoi le mage de la Neige pouvait bien vouloir parler. Prenant son expression comme un acquiescement Eve poursuivit :

« - L'édition spéciale du Sorcerer Magazine Hibiki. Jason nous a littéralement _supplié_ pour être sur que l'on vienne tous. Cherry à manqué d'arracher les yeux de Ren quand elle a appris qu'il comptait se présenter comme célibataire. Ca te revient maintenant ? » demanda le blond en prenant un air moqueur. Il n'en tenait pas rigueur à Hibiki d'avoir oublié l'interview qu'il avait promis au reporter le plus agaçant qu'Earthland ait jamais connu, ces derniers jours son nakama avait eu l'air d'être ailleurs, perdu dans ces souvenirs… Il espérait simplement que cette vague de nostalgie partirait lorsque le tournoi débuterait réellement.

« - Oh, _ça_. Merci de me le rappeler Eve, ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Je suppose que l'on ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Ca explique pourquoi Jenny avait l'air boudeuse tout à l'heure… »

« - Ne m'en parle pas, notre _cover-girl_ supporte déjà mal de partagé la vedette mais un numéro entier sans qu'elle ne puisse y figurer… Heureusement qu'elle a été invitée pour être dans la tribune officielle du premier jour, elle serait vraiment devenue insupportable à ce rythme. »

Malgré leurs propos, aucun des Trimens ne critiquait réellement leur petite Miss Fiore. Certes la blonde avait un certains caractère et ils aimaient en rire mais leurs relations étaient mues d'une profonde complicité et d'une entente légendaire. Adressant un sourire en coin à son coéquipier Hibiki le remercia encore une fois de lui avoir rappelé et parti prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne devait pas se rendre dans les locaux de Sorcerer avant 11 heures, cela lui laissait le temps de se détendre un peu.

A 11 heures précise les Trimens se tenait donc au même titre que d'autres membres des Guildes de Mages de Fiore dans une gigantesque salle en dessous du bâtiment de l'hebdomadaire. Hibiki avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'y rendre. C'est là que la plupart des séances photos du magazine avait lieu. Visiblement le thème de cette édition spéciale serait la plage : un ciel artificiel et un soleil brûlant avait été mis en place sans toutefois que celui brille de manière à gêner les mannequins ou à ce qu'ils aient chaud au point de transpirer. Le sol était recouvert d'une espèce couche de sable et on leur avait d'ores et déjà demandé d'enfiler des maillots de bains fournis par la rédaction. Les ressortissants des différentes guildes se toisaient et une certaine animosité régnait dans l'air. Toutes les guildes participantes n'étaient évidemment par représentées, seules celles qui stimulaient un certain intérêt médiatique. Du coin de l'œil Hibiki reconnut Léon et Jura de Lamia Scale, l'homme aux gros sourcils et celui ressemblant à un chien n'ayant visiblement pas été conviés, ainsi que d'autres guildes avec qui il lui était arrivé d'avoir une mission dans le passé. Soudain le symbole de Fairy Tail dansa sous ses yeux et c'est avec joie qu'Hibiki repéra dans la petite troupe Grey, Natsu et… Lucy ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. La Constellationniste n'était pas sensée se trouver en ce lieu alors qu'une édition _Boys only!_ se préparait. D'ailleurs la présence d'autant d'individus de sexe masculins en maillot de bain tout en étant la seule fille présente semblait mettre Lucy extrêmement mal à l'aise. Forcée de rappeler Gray à l'ordre régulièrement, luttant pour que celui-ci ne se retrouve pas en tenu d'Adam alors que tous les appareils photos d'Earthland étaient braqués sur lui, elle ne semblait pas pour autant avoir le temps de s'en soucier. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher d'elle pour lui demander comment diable elle s'était trouvée là, Jason fit son apparition, celle-ci ponctuée de flash de lumière et de « coooool » « super cooool ». D'autres reporters étaient avec lui et Hibiki était familier avec certains d'entre eux. Evidemment il y avait là plus d'une trentaine de mages à interviewer et à photographier sous toutes les coutures, Jason malgré son enthousiasme n'aurait pas suffit. Ce dernier n'hésita pas avant de s'élancer de son pas surcaféiné vers les membres de l'ancienne Guilde N°1 de Fiore. Hibiki n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient (même s'il était à peu près sur que le mot « cool » y figurait). Il aperçut Lucy hocher la tête à quelque chose que Jason lui disait. Elle se saisit d'une des clés de son trousseau et tout sembla s'éclairer pour Hibiki. Bien sur le retour de Lucy marquait aussi le retour de…

Léo le Lion. Toujours vêtu de son costume de séducteur et de ses lunettes fumées, adoptant une posture à la fois distante et protectrice. Hibiki laissa un sourire lui échapper. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et les Esprits étaient immuables. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Lion de revêtir un maillot de bain sitôt que la situation lui fut expliquée. A la suite de quoi Hibiki cessa de regarder dans la direction des Mages de Fairy Tail pour s'intéresser aux questions qu'un autre journaliste du Sorcerer posaient aux Trimens.

Quelques heures plus tard, enfin libérés les différents mages quittèrent les locaux les uns après les autres. Il était déjà tard, et la nuit était déjà tombée. Pourtant il régnait une chaleur agréable dans les rues de Crocus, ainsi qu'un parfum de fleur. Inspiré par la quiétude de cette soirée estivale, Hibiki laissa là ses nakamas, errant dans les rues à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Ou il ne savait qui. Il finit par échouer au comptoir d'un bar à commander une boisson alcoolisée. Hibiki n'avait pas pour habitude de boire seul. Non, d'ordinaire il y avait toujours au moins une jeune fille des plus charmantes à ses côtés. Pourtant la solitude ne le dérangeait pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'une blonde qu'il connaissait si bien passe la porte de l'établissement, riant avec l'une de ses amies de Fairy Tail, Lévy si la mémoire du séducteur était bonne. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Hibiki remarqua la proportion impressionnante de mages de Fairy Tail présents ce soir dans ce bar. Cana en premier lieu, qui ne devait pas en être loin de son huitième tonneau et qui commençait seulement à avoir les joues un peu roses. Natsu et Gray à deux doigts de déclencher une bataille pendant une adorable Lisanna l'air mal à l'aise tâchait de calmer les esprits en couvrant la voix de son aîné qui déclarait avec le plus grand sérieux : « Un homme, ça se mesure contre ses rivaux ! ». Il semblait qu'une partie des membres ne soit pas là en revanche, Hibiki ne voyait pas l'ombre maladivement jalouse Juvia au-dessus du Mage de Glace et les deux garçons du Shadow Gear semblaient bien décidé à profiter de l'absence du Dragon Slayer d'Acier pour se l'accaparer un peu. Levy et Lucy rejoignirent une table et à l'instant même ou Hibiki envisageait d'aller demander la permission de s'asseoir à leur côté, une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix familière se fit entendre :

« - Ca alors, Hibiki des Cents Nuits accoudé seul au comptoir. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ta belle s'est juste éclipsée le temps de se refaire une beauté, je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! »

Ce retournant vers le Lion qui avait déclaré ceci l'air un peu amusé Hibiki répliqua en souriant également :

« - Et pourtant je suis bel et bien seul. Et toi ? Il semblerait que ta maitresse ne soit pas d'humeur à se faire courtiser ce soir, tu m'as l'air bien désœuvré. »

« - C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Reconnu le Lion en hochant la tête et prenant le tabouret près de son ami et commandant un verra d'un simple geste, ne faisant pas attention à la barmaid qui soudain avait entrouvert la bouche, les yeux écarquillés devant eux. Elle se reprit mais régulièrement Hibiki sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur eux. Sans doute avait-elle reconnut la les deux gagnants ex-aequo de l'édition « Le mage que vous voudriez avoir pour petit ami » de l'an X784.

La séance photo de cet après midi lui avait rappelé d'autres qui avaient eu lieu dans les trois premières années suivant la mort de Karen. Il avait reconnu avec beaucoup de surprise l'esprit du Lion derrière l'identité de Loki mais n'avait rien dit. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'en vouloir à Loki pour la mort de Karen. Certes il avait eu ce reflexe humain de chercher un coupable : Angel, la femme qui avait profité de la faiblesse de son aimée ou encore lui-même, celui qui n'avait pas réussi à la raisonné et qui n'avait pas pris sa détresse suffisamment à cœur. Mais il connaissait les raisons de l'acte de Léo et il ne pouvait lui en tenir réellement rigueur. Il avait aimé Karen passionnément mais cependant pas de manière aveugle. Il savait à quel point celle-ci pouvait se montrer dénuée de tendresse envers ses esprits qu'elle ne considérait que comme de simplement outils. Mais cette facette de sa personnalité n'aurait pas suffit à définir Karen et ceux s'arrêtant aux actes qui l'avaient mené à sa perte ne pourrait jamais saisir l'essence de l'existence de l'audacieuse Constellationniste aux cheveux émeraudes.

La soirée se passa sans heurts, verres après verres les légères rougeurs sur les joues de Cana devenant des chansons paillardes chantées par l'intéressée et d'autres ivrognes accoudés au bar. Un à un les participants au tournoi partirent se coucher mais Hibiki ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire de nouveau face à ces rêves. De plus, Léo s'avérait être le meilleur ami qu'on aurait pu souhaiter pour avoir un verre entre hommes et évoquer les missions passées. Rejetant sa tête pensivement en arrière après avoir fini un énième verre Hibiki regarda fixement le Lion avant de finalement demander :

« - Te manque-t-elle parfois ? »

Inutile de préciser à qui le Mage faisait allusion. Pensivement l'Esprit finit son verre avant de croiser le regard de l'ancien amant de sa précédente maitresse. Il finit par répondre :

« - Il m'arrive encore de penser à elle oui. Beaucoup moins depuis que Lucy à rouvert ma porte cela dit. Je crois qu'on pourrait assez facilement découper ma vie en deux : l'avant Lucy et l'après Lucy. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et reposa son verre. Hibiki cependant n'était pas près de lâcher ce sujet nouvellement abordé :

« - Je la vois encore dans mes rêves. Son sourire narquois, ses provocations et son air outré par moments. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi tant de temps après elle est encore là, quelque part au fond. »

Prudemment Loki répondit à son ami :

« - Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer comment j'ai fini par avancer. Lucy y est pour beaucoup bien sur mais cela venait aussi de moi. Il faut réellement vouloir avancer. J'avais passé trois ans à me refugier, à fuir mon reflet de peur de contempler ma propre culpabilité quand elle m'a secouru. Je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant alors, j'étais résigné à quitter ce monde pour toujours. Peut être que tu es encore coincé à ce stade, à ruminer les bons moments à sentir la culpabilité sur tes épaules. »

« - Peut être oui. »

Hibiki se fit silencieux et il s'absorba dans la contemplation du fond vide de son verre. Léo se releva alors et en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compréhensif il finit par dire :

« - Tu te relèveras Hibiki. J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Tu es déjà en train de le faire, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je te souhaite de tout cœur de trouver ta propre Lucy, ta propre raison de te tirer vers le haut. En attendant je te laisse, elle a beau avoir oublié de fermer ma porte ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer de siphonner sa magie. A la prochaine »

L'esprit du Lion lui adressa un clin d'œil en disparaissant. Hibiki soupira et s'appuya sur le dossier de son tabouret. Peut être que dix ans était définitivement un laps de temps trop long pour se remettre de la perte de son amour. Peut être que c'était juste assez. Le séducteur se releva alors souplement de sa chaise et en payant l'addition il se sourit à lui-même un éclair de décision dans les yeux. Il ne s'offrirait pas une onzième année à ressasser sa peine. De son pas assuré il se dirigea vers une Cana ivre morte et lui proposa galamment de la raccompagner à son hôtel.


End file.
